The AIDS epidemic as well as other serious diseases have made it imperative that used IV and syringe needles be handled as safely as possible. Accidental pricking with a used needle can be the cause of the spread of serious diseases to health care personnel.
It is thus dangerous to throw away used needles which are not covered. All needles should or must be covered after use and before being placed in disposal containers. In manually replacing covers on needles, there is a high risk of being pricked in the fingers because of the small target area for a successful mating of needle and cover.